The present invention relates generally to a door lock device, and more particularly to a door lock device which is provided with means to drive a lock bolt and a lock tongue coaxially.
As shown in FIG. 1, a door is provided with a lock 1 which has a lock core for connecting a doorknob 2 so as to control the action of a lock tongue 11. An auxiliary lock 3 has a lock core which is connected with a key insertion seat 4 to facilitate the control of the lock bolt 31 by a key. The lock 1 and the auxiliary lock 3 are independent of each other and must be purchased and mounted at an extra cost. In addition, the doorknob and the key insertion seat 4 undermine the esthetic effect of the door.
As shown in FIG. 2, a linking structure comprises a shell 5 which is provided with an upper lock tongue hole 51, a lower lock tongue hole 52 to facilitate the action of the upper lock tongue 61 and the lower lock tongue 62. A linking mechanism 7 is disposed in the shell 5 for linking the lock tongues 61 and 62. A retaining block 71 is used to join the door knob 81 for driving the upper lock tongue 61. A lock core 72 has one end into which a key is inserted, and other end which is connected with a rotary knob 82. Both ends can actuate the lock tongues 61 and 62 by means of the linking mechanism 7. The lock tool has a considerably large volume. The door body must be provided with two through holes for use in connecting the lock core and the retaining block with the door knob or key. The door knob and the key insertion seat undermine the external appearance of the door body.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a door lock device capable of driving coaxially the lock bolt and the lock tongue. The device comprises a main body, a lock bolt, a lock tongue, a spindle and a moving collar. The main body is provided with a lock bolt, a lock tongue, and a spindle which is provided at both ends with a retaining portion. A lock bolt transmission mechanism connects the lock bolt. The retaining portion is connected with a lock control mechanism. The spindle is provided at both ends with a moving collar having a retaining portion which is externally connected with a rotating mechanism. The door lock is capable of driving the lock bolt and the lock tongue by means of the spindle and the moving collar, or the lock control mechanism and the rotating mechanism, thereby resulting in a substantial reduction in volume of the lock tool. In addition, the door lock can be easily installed at low cost.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide the spindle with a dragging portion which is connected with the insertion portion of the lock bolt. The insertion portion of the lock bolt is provided with an insertion slot in which the dragging portion of the spindle is confined, thereby preventing the lock bolt from withdrawing.